


Face-Sitting

by talesofgirls19



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofgirls19/pseuds/talesofgirls19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Trevelyan brought out that damned book Josephine had given her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut of any kind so i'd love input and hope you enjoy it!

He found them sitting on the ground, looking through something, giggling and shoving each other playfully. Did the Seeker just giggle, Andraste what is happening to this world? As he approached, he watched his footing, careful not to step on anything that would cause any noise. Was that another dirty book? 

“There is no way people actually do this kind of thing!” the Nevarren accent was thick with laughter as she shoved the blond next to her. The blonds face grew into a devious smirk, red lips twitching up along with an eyebrow. “Inquisitor this is no joking matter! Are you saying people do this? What’s it called?”

“Sweet innocent Seeker, It’s called face sitting. Cause you know you just, sit on their face.” She brushed her fingers through her long hair pulling it to one side. “It’s pretty straight forward, I mean haven’t you ever-“

The Seekers eyes widened in shock “Maker’s breath! Lady Trevelyan no!” Her cheeks were flushed and she had started to stumble over her words.

“I know one person that wouldn’t mind if you did it to him Cassandra, I’m sure he would have no complaints.” The brunet shoved the blond away, laughing nervously. “What you don’t think so? I think all we’d have to do is ask. He seems to know plenty.”

“That is outrageous, I am not asking the- “Her head flew up at the sound of a twig snapping under the heavy boot of the dwarf. “Varric! Um, what are you doing walking around eavesdropping on conversations!” 

“My, My, Seeker; talking about something you don’t want overheard?” He was picking at his nails absently. All he got was a scoff from the Navarren before she stood up brushing off her pants and rushing to the practice dummies. He turn to the Inquisitor with an eyebrow raised. “And just who were you going so say would help Inquisitor?”

That gleam in her eye was evil, same look she got before she took everyone’s money during a game of Wicked Grace, danger: turn back now. “Oh you are well aware of who I was talking about, and so did she. For how brave the she is she can sure be afraid.” She stood grabbing her book off the ground, and with a flick of her wrist the cover of it was clear for him to read. A clearly Antivan book, filled with various positions and acts. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a beautiful Ambassador to practice this with. Do not break my best friend Varric.”

And with a swing of her hips she was headed up the stone steps on the way to charm the skirts off of Josephine. “Well I hope there are no pressing matter today cause we won’t have and Ambassador to handle them, or a Seeker, hopefully. He walked towards the make shift training area the Seeker had set up as soon as they had arrived at Skyhold. She was swinging her sword, clearly still flustered because her moves were weak, but a light sheen of sweat covered her. He stayed there, leaning against a wall watching her. Every now and then she would look up to see if he was still there before quickly diverting her eyes when he caught her.

“Are you trying to ignore me Seeker? I’m hurt!”

“What did that devil woman say to you Varric?” She set down her practice sword and crossed her arms sending the dwarf a glare.

She wanted to wipe that smirk right off his stupid- “Nothing I didn’t already know Seeker.” Face. And oh Maker no, now she was thinking about it. Warm calloused hands grabbing her thighs, bringing her closer, the light graze of stubble. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts, thoughts she shouldn’t even be having. “You’re looking a little red there, everything okay?” And his voice had dropped low, she didn’t know a voice could sound like that, so hungry. “Something I can help with maybe?”

“Oh Maker, I’m going to kill her and burn that damned book of hers.” She strode towards the recently restore building. He watched her hips sway, did she even know that she could be alluring, and that plenty of others in Skyhold would do this? Her voice called to him, she was leaning on the railing about half way up to the battlements, had he been staring that long? “Are you coming or not Dwarf? I don’t like waiting.” Then she opened a door and disappeared behind the wall, not bothering to close the door.

When he finally reached her room she was leaning on her desk, hip cocked to the side. “Did I keep you waiting?” he hadn’t expected to be pushed onto the bed behind him. His eye widened as she stripped off her armor in front of him, he had to be dreaming.

“Well are you going to lay down or not Varric?” He smiled and leaned back on the bed. He had plenty of time to admire the woman in front of him. Strong curves and scars sprinkled over her form. She was hesitating now, not sure of what to do, not use to   
being seen like this. Varric got rid of his shirt before grabbing her and pulling her closer.

She flushed, looking down and seeing Varric placing a gentle kiss on each of her hip bones. “Relax Seeker, I’ll take good care of you.”

A shiver shot down her spine, settling in her core, warm and relaxed. He palmed her thighs slowly bring her over him, running fingers every up and down, and she’s not quite sure when she got to the point that she was leaning over him, her chest over his face. The warm touch running over her sent a jolt along her spine and when a finger started to circle around her entrance she felt her whole body shudder. Slowly Varric started to move his finger in and out of her, Cassandra let out quite moans and he decided he could add another. His speed increase and she felt like she was on fire, body vibrating and tensing. When he rubbed his thumb over her she couldn’t help the throaty moan that sounded a lot like his name.

“Move up Seeker, come on I’ll make you feel good.” He isn’t ever going to mention the whimper she gave him in response to him, he wouldn’t mind doing this again after all; or living. When she was finally above him he grabbed her thighs and brought her down to his face, before he could even begin long thin fingers wove into his hair and gave a light tug. “Eager now aren’t we Cassandra?”

She let out another sound that cut off half way through because now he was touching her again. Warm swipes over her before his tongue twisted, diving inside of her. “Oh Maker!” She could understand why people actually did this now. His hands running all over her felt better then she had imagined. Her thighs started to shake and she wasn’t sure she could keep holding herself up. Varric sucked her clit in between his lips and she let out a gasp that grew louder and the grip she had on his hair grew tighter causing his to groan. The vibrations must have set her off cause she was falling apart now, calling his name over and over. “Andreste’s Tit’s Cassandra that was beautiful.” Another whimper came from her.

“You can’t call me that anywhere but here dwarf.” He chuckles before moving her down his body and holding her through the feeling.

“Whatever you say Seeker.”


End file.
